new_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Grant
Catherine "Cat" Grant is the founder and CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media and former personal assistant of Perry White. Upon the discovery of "another hero" on Earth in National City, Cat named Supergirl and helped make her the hero she is today. Biography Cat was born in Metropolis, the only daughter of Katherine Grant. She had a tough childhood with her mother always correcting her. She started off as the assistant of Perry White at the Daily Planet, working hard enough until she had the chance to write an article for the gossip column. It was during this time her rivalry with Lois Lane began, as well as her romantic feelings for Clark Kent. While still young, she met and married a man, however, it did not go well and he later attempted to kill her but she escaped and he was arrested. Much later she moved to National City and started CatCo Worldwide Media. Prior to 2007, Cat wrote a book, titled Nine Lives and Counting. Meeting Kara Around 2015, Kara Danvers got a job interview for being Cat Grants assistant at CatCo Worldwide Media. At first, Cat was dismissive of Kara as just another millennial, but due to her unusual behavior and what appeared to be initiative, but was just Kara using her powers, she was offered the job on the spot, despite immediately realizing the real vocation of the young girl was to be a reporter. Branding Supergirl About a year after hiring Kara, Cat was almost forced to downsize the Tribune, but due to the newly found mysterious heroine who had saved Flight 237, she was able to save it by using her to create new headlines, with Grant ordering her employees to get her exclusive content for the Tribune. She later dubbed the heroine Supergirl, much to the annoyance of her personal assistant, Kara Danvers. A week later, Cat came into work after having breakfast with Ruth Bader Ginsburg. After being handed her latte by Kara, she called a content meeting, during which she brought up to the attendees Supergirl's most recent heroic failure. Cat continued by emphasizing that it had been the lead story on the Daily Planet 's homepage, their fifth in as many days. In an attempt to save Supergirl from self-immolation, Cat told her employees that they would take control of Supergirl's narrative and scoop the Daily Planet, telling them that she wanted an interview with Supergirl. Cat questioned whether James Olsen could approach the situation to Superman the next time they met, though James was reluctant to do so. She concluded the meeting by telling her employees that she wanted the interview by the end of the week, after which she expressed to Kara to get her head out of the clouds and back behind the desk where it belonged. The next day when questioned by Kara on why Cat criticized Supergirl when she was in fact trying to save the city, Cat explained to Kara that Supergirl needed to start with smaller targets and work her way up, as she was still relatively new to being a superhero. The following day she gave James the dilemma of getting her the interview with Supergirl within the following 24 hours, or being fired and return to his old position as an art director in Metropolis. She later called him while on her way home from work to tell him that even though she gave him 24 hours, if he hadn't gotten the interview, she wanted to set up meetings with new art directors to replace him. However, James told her that the interview had already begun, telling her to look outside of her car window. Doing so, she realized that her car was being carried in air by Supergirl. After the car was put down on a mountain plateau and Cat opens her eyes, she opens her door and steps out to see Supergirl floating in the air stating how James said Miss Grant wanted to talk so she was ready to talk. Cat interviewed Supergirl, asking her where she's from and is she has any relation to Superman, with Supergirl herself unexpectedly stating that they are cousins. After Leslie Willis' Thanksgiving rant, Cat had to remind Leslie that she had warned her not to go after Supergirl, though Leslie brought up that was apart of their dynamic. An argument between the two ensued, with Cat transferring Leslie over to the traffic chopper. Leslie is injured in an accident and put at National City General Hospital, with Cat and Kara visiting Leslie. Alone on Thanksgiving, Cat explained that she had a last minute conference call to London and Beijing, yet nothing was working. After mentioning that she needed Winn's help with the technical problems, the electricity in the building went out, with Leslie appearing on the screens in Cat's office. Appearing before the two, Leslie attacked Cat and Kara. While hiding, Cat sent Kara to go alert the security floors below. Leslie continued to look for Cat, eventually finding her and confronting her, telling Cat that she had transcended. Attempting to electrocute Cat, Supergirl came in through a window, shielding her from the blast. Supergirl soon told Cat to leave, though Leslie followed her, messing up the elevator after she got in, and then escaping. Later, Cat announced that CatCo would be open the next day for Black Friday, as she didn't get to her current position by running. Cat and Kara soon had a conversation about the death of Kara's parents, her current family problems, and Cat's problems with her own mother. After Cat had Kara to ask the FBI for a direct line to Supergirl. At CatCo, Supergirl flew to Cat's balcony, with Cat suggesting they work together to capture Livewire, with Supergirl agreed to. Cat called Leslie out on her radio show, telling Leslie to meet her "where it all began". There, Cat attempted to plead with Leslie, though to no avail. Cat was able to distract Leslie long enough for Supergirl to grab a water pipe under the street and short out Leslie with it. Cat later questioned Kara as to which story she would racy story she would run for the day, though Cat decided against both options, instead going with a photo-essay about people who spent their holiday volunteering at soup kitchens and shelters. Cat then admitted that there was a lot she didn't know about Kara, and that needed to change. Cat was having a tough time because her mother, Katherine Grant was visiting and of course gives Cat no respect and she takes her anger out on Kara. Kara yells back at Cat but immediately apologizes. Cat takes them both out for a drink Kara gives a cup of water to Cat drops a glass and it breaks. Kara came down with a cold and informs Winn about her status, and when Cat sees her sneeze she sends Kara home for the rest of the day. During an Earthquake Cat informing necessary personnel to stay while Winn gets everything back online. Cat was shocked to learn that Supergirl was not around to help. When Supergirl got her powers back she demands to know why Supergirl abandoned them. However, Supergirl informs Cat that she already inspired both humanity, and Supergirl, to tackle things. Cat's email servers were later hacked, and Cat called for a meeting and asked the board to go through her e-mails for anything incriminating. Cat also asks Kara to bring in Winn and James for help. Cat was relieved that there was no evidence of anything to slander her after Kara and James informed her, but at the meeting the board members ask her to take a step back and put some distance between herself and the company. After the meeting, Cat tells Kara to keep looking for any more leaks, as she suspects board member Dirk Armstrong is going to find some way to damage her reputation. Cat later reveals that the "A. Foster" she had been sending money to is her estranged son, Adam. She sued for custody but she lost then gave up and dropped the lawsuit because she believed that she would be in his life anyway, but she determined that her child might be better off without her. Cat says she stopped asking herself that decision years ago and admits her regret. She says that rather than allow Adam to end up in the middle of a media storm, she's going to resign from CatCo. However at the last minute, thanks to Lucy, Winn and James, they managed to provide Cat information on Dirk. Cat confronts Dirk in her office with the evidence. Dirk admits to the hacking, but initially threatens to fight. However, since Dirk used the company's computers to hack Cat's e-mails so he can take over the company, he doesn't have a leg to stand on. Cat fires Dirk and has him arrested. Kara goes to Cat, and Kara is surprised to learn that Cat found out that she was Supergirl, having figured out the recent encounters whenever they were around. She tells her to take off her glasses, and thanks her for all the help she's given her, calling her Supergirl.5 Cat continued to explore through various challenges to Kara's identity. Cat decides that Supergirl's energies are wasted on the pretense of being an errand girl; if Kara can't prove that she isn't Supergirl, Cat will fire her. Later, Kara thanks Cat for the opportunity to work with her and resigns, explaining that Cat's suspicions make it impossible for her to do her job. J'onn J'onzz uses his shape-shifting ability to impersonate Supergirl so that Cat can see her and Kara at the same time. Cat accepts that she must have been wrong, and offers Kara her job back on the condition that she not reveal Cat's embarrassing mistake.13 Cat offered Lucy Lane a job despite a conflict of interest because of James, but is convinced to take the offer. Kara questions Cat's reason for hiring Lucy, only to have Cat accuse Kara of making eyes at James.Lot Personality Cat is a serious, professional, intelligent and often mercurial businesswoman. She is also arrogant, selfish, snarky, obnoxious, rude and disrespectful; all of which have earned her the contempt and resentment of many of her employees and much of the general public, both to whom she is indifferent. She is even oblivious to the existence of most of her employees, such as Winn Schott. Despite these negative traits of hers, Cat does still have respect for Clark Kent, her former co-worker who she has romantic feelings for, but she has a dislike for her other former co-worker Lois Lane, who she is openly rude and disrespectful towards, likely because the latter is in a relationship with Clark, Cat even has respect for her employee, James Olsen. Cat is a stereotypical feminine capitalist in a competitive economy run by men; she is ruthless, unapologetic, unsympathetic, uncompromising, and is often seen as mean-spirited. Money, fame and power are her chief ambitions and they have shaped her into a forceful and controlling individual. She is not without a humane and tender spot, however, even though she thoroughly keeps it hidden for fear of being seen as weak or soft in the eyes of her competitors. She is also very sharp, as she able to figure out that Oliver Queen is Green Arrow based on her interactions with him. She also displays considerations for others as she ultimately went with calling Oliver, Green Arrow as that was the name he branded himself rather than The Quiver as she originally planned. Despite her negative traits she seems to have an inspirational side to her at times. Abilities * Genius-level intellect/Great business acumen/Expert tactician/Leader: Cat is highly intelligent. As an adult, her intelligence was proven enough to CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, overseeing its daily activities and ensuring its success as a multibillion-dollar corporation. She also shares her wisdom by giving Kara advice when needed. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Humans